Territory
by Chibijac
Summary: When Tsubaki comes back from an all weapons retreat, she seems to have made a friend and Black Star is not very happy. *ONE SHOT TSUSTAR*


Territory

Author's Note: This idea came to me at random mostly because I realized that I haven't written a fic for this pairing within this range! I felt like it would be fun so I'm taking a swing at it. Characters are in their late teens so expect just a bit more maturity from them Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater orrrr the characters!

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn had to hold back the smugness that had taken over her as she stood at the bus station along with many of her classmates waiting for the return of their other halves. She couldn't wait to rub her latest discovery in Liz Thompson's face, especially since the Demon gun had accused her of being naïve and oblivious. But no, while Soul was away on his weapons' trip with all the other 3 star weapons and death weapons, she was found herself in the company of other meisters for entertainment, one of them being Black Star. To anyone looking in, they would think it would be natural for Black Star and Maka to hang out while their partners were away. They had known each other before hand and despite the fact Black Star was known to be highly obnoxious, he and Maka were still friends. With that in mind, seeing them together with other meisters at lunch wasn't much of a shock… it was his behavior.<p>

When the weapons had been assigned to a conference out of state, there were moans and groans that echoed through the room, but everyone saw it coming. Black Star had shrugged it off, stating that a week without his partner would be a piece of cake. The day they left, he seemed to revert back to his 13 year old self, challenging others when the opportunity came. Kid was too thrown off by not having Liz and Patty, he couldn't even entertain an argument with the loud mouthed assassin.

Day three, Black Star arrived late. He had muttered an apology to Stein on his way in, and remained silent throughout the day. When Maka had approached him later, slightly concerned, and asked if he wanted to join her for lunch, he declined stating he would be eating with Sid after a sparring session. Distracted by the absence of her own weapon, Maka simply made her way home alone.

Day four, Soul had called. Black Star and Kid were over for dinner. Personally excited about hearing from her long time friend and partner, of course Maka had expressed it openly and ignored the cocked brow that Black Star sent her way. Kid sent her a knowing smile as she chatted away and then it happened. "You said Black Star is there? Tsubaki wants to speak with him." Maka had glanced at the assassin for a moment.

"Um sure… Black Star, Tsubaki wants to speak with you." Without hesitation, he swung himself from the couch and snatched the phone from the shocked female's hands. His excitement was evident in his eyes, no matter how cool and calm he tried to appear. Then the news was broken that their partners wouldn't be back for an extra week.

Black Star didn't take it well.

He ranted and raved at Stein for twenty minutes straight before proceeding to Sid and then Shinigami himself. His excuse being that the longer he went without an assignment the more behind his godly body would be.

Maka saw through that.

Day seven he didn't come to school or training.

Day nine, he was caught fighting.

Kid assumed it was because Tsubaki wasn't there to keep him stable.

Maka found out it was because the kid Black Star punched out had been caught talking about Tsubaki. Poor kid never saw it coming. Guess he'd never get to pass on that little love letter.

Day 12 he had arrived with a little more of a pep in his step, despite being two hours late. He cheerily declared only two more days to go. His mood was far more agreeable than imaginable. It was actually scary.

Now here they were, day 14 waiting for their weapons to show up. Black Star was the first one there, standing at a high perch, arms crossed and face serious as he looked in the direction the bus was expected to come from.

"It should be here at exactly 12:15." Kid was heard muttering to himself as he checked his watched for the fifth time. The young Shinigami frowned slightly when he realized the bus would clearly be late. "Disgusting…" Maka ignored him however and continued to look intently down the street, excited to not only see her partner, but to voice her discovery.

"They'll be here any minute." Ox was heard saying to Kim, who simply hummed an agreement back distractedly. Everyone was intent on seeing their partners again. There was very little chatter until an excited cheer from Black Star echoed. He jumped down from his perch instantly.

"There's the bus!" Sure enough, exactly seven minutes late, was the bus containing some of Shibusen's finest. When the weapons excited the bus, excited chatter immediately filled the air.

"Yo, Maka!" Perking up instantly, the scythe meister ran and hugged her partner happily around the neck. He chuckled, hugging her with one arm and patting the top of her head in response. "It's been a long two weeks."

"Way too long… Being stuck with Blair as company has been driving me insane." She responded, still hugging onto Soul. He let out a laugh that caused a fond smile to cross her face.

"I can imagine." When she pulled back, her eyes immediately fell on Black Star who was taking Tsubaki's bags from her as he chattered excitedly. She seemed slightly confused by his actions, but smiled at him all the same.

"Hey can we order out tonight? I'm kinda in the mood for Chinese." Soul inquired, distracting Maka from her observation.

"Uh huh, yeah." She answered distractedly and pursed her lips as more students blocked her view.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Soul asked skeptically narrowing his eyes at her. Snapping from her thoughts, she turned and smiled innocently.

"I'll tell you when we get home." She answered. She had a theory that just had to be proven.

**O0o0o0o0oO**

Soul was certain when his meister had first told him about her latest discovery that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. That she needed some form of entertainment while he was gone and by making up her own novella, she had achieved that entertainment. And then the weekend ended and they came back to school, and he found himself changing in the locker rooms next to a highly annoyed Black Star. He couldn't say he didn't miss entertaining aspect of Shibusen.

"So where is she again?" Soul decided to pry once more, tugging on his shirt as they changed from their sparring session. He hated that he even agreed to such, rolling his shoulder that still ached from one of Black Star's attacks.

"She's with Harvar." Black Star grumbled, rewrapping the bandages that around his forearms. "Said they have something they're working on together… she's with him a lot lately." Soul cocked a brow at the statement. There was something in his friend's tone that sparked interest.

"Not jealous are you?" Black Star shot him a look and scoffed.

"HARDLY!" he bellowed. "Harvar's NOTHING compared to the great me! Tsubaki's grades are important to her so I'll let him help her out, but this can't keep going on when I need her around." Soul rolled his eyes.

"I'm certain Harvar's not trying to steal your partner. He's a weapon himself." There was a pause and Black Star shrugged.

"As if he'd be able to steal Tsubaki from me anyway…" The assassin muttered. Soul cocked a brow. Clearly he wasn't convinced.

**O0o0o0o0o0O**

"Hey Tsubaki." Glancing over her shoulder, the female weapon flashed a smile at her fellow classmate. Hands shoved in his pocket and expressionless face as usual, Harvar nodded in response as he approached her. "Where's Black Star?" he questioned, looking around seemingly interested.

"He's doing some special training with Soul again today. He said he'd be meeting me home tonight." Tsubaki answered good naturedly. It wasn't often that she had to walk home without him but she would at least be able to make dinner without him hovering over her shoulder like he so fondly took to doing. Harvar raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh yeah? They've been doing this for a couple of days now. What's it for?" Tsubaki shrugged.

"I haven't really asked but Sid-sensei said its beneficial for both of them and Maka said she's seen an enhancement in Soul's abilities since they started." She explained. Harvar didn't say anything, causing Tsubaki to shift uncomfortably. She never really spent much time alone with Harvar before the retreat they had gone on. In fact, during the retreat, they spoke a lot with one another when Soul had been separated for Death Scythe trainings. "Um, so where is Ox-kun at?" Harvar let out an exasperated sigh.

"With Kim… Not sure what she has him doing today, but apparently I'm on my own for dinner tonight." He answered. Tsubaki gave a sympathetic smile.

"Well if you like, you could come over and have a home cooked meal. Black Star's been coming back late and the company would be nice." She offered. Harvar blinked at her in confusion before clearing his throat and nodding in response.

"Um, yeah, that'd be nice." He agreed, moving to walk beside her. The walk to the apartment was pleasant enough, them discussing their partners and home lives. It was different talking to him outside of school work. She actually enjoyed it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Black Star couldn't wait to get home, shower and eat. The new training that Sid and Stein had him and Soul doing was exhausting and no matter how godly he made himself out to be, a man still needed to eat. Stretching and feeling some of his muscles tightened, the assassin let out a content sigh as he walked up the stairs to his and Tsubaki's apartment. He could already smell some of her home cooking and his stomach rumbled in response. "Tsubaki, I'm home! What's for dinner? I'm starving!" He called brightly, only to stop short when his eyes fell on the company sitting in the middle of his living room.

"Black star, welcome home!" Tsubaki chimed in brightly from where she sat next to the unwanted guest, wearing a pair of her favorite sleep shorts and star patterned cami. Black Star felt annoyance that any other male aside from himself saw her dressed in such a way.

"Hey Black Star." Harvar greeted from where he was seated next to Tsubaki. "Getting in kinda late aren't you?" He asked, only to earn a glare. His statement was ignored.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked through clenched teeth. Harvar wasn't fazed.

"Keeping Tsubaki company. She said you've been out late and a dinner partner would be nice tonight." The weapon answered nonchalantly.

"Well you can leave now."

"Black Star, don't be rude!" Tsubaki promptly chastised as she pushed herself up. Black Star felt his eye twitch when Harvar watched her stand. "I've made you all your favorites. Why don't you wash and come eat."

"Yeah, once I find out why _he's_ here… You're sure trying to spend a lot of time with my partner lately, Harvar." Uncertain as to where this aggression was coming himself, Black Star crossed his arms and stared menacingly at his classmate, who stood, uninterested in what was being said.

"Guys don't argue…" Tsubaki started, only to be completely ignored. Her partner was glaring a hole through Harvar at the moment.

"Bit territorial, aren't you Black Star? It's not like Tsubaki's your girlfriend or anything. She can hang out with whoever she wants."

"Not like this she doesn't!" Black Star snapped. "I don't know what're you trying to do but Tsubaki's mine!" he snapped, not realizing the reddening of his weapon's face. Harvar cocked a brow interestedly.

"Oh, so this is about territory? I've gotta say, you've failed miserably at keeping possible threats away Black Star." He informed.

"What?" Black Star moved to launch at the weapon when Tsubaki moved between the two.

"Black Star relax! It's not what you think!"

"What do you mean? He came here to put the moves on you!"

"It's not like that, Black Star!"

"Then what the hell is he doing here?"

"I can't tell you!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because I made her promise… trust me, for once this has nothing to do with you, Black Star. Tsubaki, I gotta go." Harvar cut in. Black Star's scowl hardened when Tsubaki turned her attention fully back to Harvar.

"You don't have to leave!" she informed, ushering him back to his seat. "Let me just talk to him for a few moments and we can go back to our discussion." Harvar glanced around her at Black Star and nodded.

"Yeah, alright." Tsubaki flashed him a grateful smile before grabbing her partner's wrist and dragging him back to their shared room. As soon as the room door closed, she turned on him. "What's going on with you, Black Star?" she hissed. Black Star walked past her and began undressing. "You're going to ignore me now?"

"What's there to talk about? You prefer the company of some low ranking weapon over your own meister." He stated, tossing his shirt to the side and glancing over his shoulder expectantly at his partner he was giving him an incredulous look.

"Black Star, are you jealous of him?" she asked, causing him to whip around swiftly.

"Like hell I am!" he snapped. "He's nothing compared to me! I don't even see what you like about him! He can't protect you like I can!"

"He's not here to take me away!"

"Then what is he doing here? And why are you wearing THAT?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger. Tsubaki blinked.

"It's comfortable!"

"No guy should ever see you in that." Tsubaki let out an outraged growl.

"I can't believe you sometimes! When you're ready to act your age you can join us in the living room." She said, turning to open the door. Black Star watched her for a moment before rushing forward and pulling her back into the room. "Hey-" Without thinking he pushed her against the closed door and immediately pressed his lips to hers. When he didn't feel her fight back, he slowly pulled back. Tsubaki's face was red and she was staring at him in shock.

"Don't go with him."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere." Tsubaki shook herself from her daze and watched her meister for a moment.

"He likes Jackie." Black Star blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Harvar has a crush on Jackie… That's what we were talking about."

"You're kidding?" Tsubaki shook her head.

"No, he told me during the weapons retreat… he doesn't want people knowing, but clearly the only way to keep you calm is to tell you." Black Stared at her blankly. He felt like an idiot but wasn't going to admit it.

"So you're playing match maker?" he questioned. Tsubaki giggled.

"Sorta… Though I didn't think you'd get so territorial about me hanging out with him. We're just friends you know." She teased. Black Star swallowed and turned his head away stubbornly.

"I know!" he scoffed, earning another giggle. He peaked down at her once again and a faint smile crossed his face. "It's not like you can replace me anyway, right Tsubaki?" She shook her head as she pushed him gently from her.

"Of course not. Now why don't you get ready to eat. I'm sure you're starving." Black Star nodded, his trademark grin splitting across his face. He paused for a moment and closed in the space between him and Tsubaki once again. "What?" He grinned and kissed her briefly.

"Just wanted to remind you of what you can't let go of." He answered with a wide grin. Tsubaki flushed and quickly ducked under his arm and shuffled out of the room. Black Star could hear her stutter out an apology while Harvar asked if she was feeling alright. He beamed to himself. He should have known that Tsubaki and Harvar weren't conspiring against him.

After all, if everyone didn't know before, they certainly knew now not to go anywhere near Black Star's territory.


End file.
